


January 3

by orphan_account



Category: Holby City
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Miserable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...





	

**January 1st**

On the eighth day of Christmas Bernie Wolfe told Serena Campbell that she loved her. Her words met with royal approval; Serena's smile could shame the sun. Her eyes crinkled and she grinned at Bernie as though she were the best thing in the world.

This was it, Bernie realised. This was her future. For her New Year's resolution she promised herself that every day for the rest of her life she would do everything in her power to make Serena smile that smile.

**January 3rd**

On the tenth day of Christmas it stopped being in her power.


End file.
